Surviving the Mechanical Age
by Metal Mavrick
Summary: Robo Knuckles has finally had it with Robotnik so he did what he thought was best. Kill him and take over Robotropolis with Mecha at his side. How can it get any worst? How about he destroys Knothole forest and makes a pact with the Dark Legion.
1. The Begnning

Surviving the Mechanical Age.  
  
Espiomanic here I was board so I decided to start this story... yeah... Ok I suck at small talk Just READ! After all that's why you are here.  
  
Good news no Rex in this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or anything for that matter.  
  
... ... ... Activating Log... ...  
  
Log entry #1 please wait... ... ... Log scanning now taking data...  
  
Data found: Log user Mecha-Bot: 3-AKA: Robot/Robo Knuckles. Time: 12:25 A.M. Date: June 16, 2004  
  
Password:   
  
Password accepted  
  
Recording...  
  
"To long have I served under that fat excuse of an overlord. He slave- drives everything he builds or roboticize but he is really cowering behind them. He is scarred... scared of that hedgehog Sonic. He's constantly checking behind his back to be safe. But what he didn't know is that once he made me he sealed his fate. I will enjoy ripping out his heart and watch him die... He deserves it for all of the mistakes he made. He is now obsolete just an obstacle to overcome. Once he is out of the way I will do what he couldn't... Destroy Knothole... after I destroy Angle Island first of-course after all that's where my most hated copy lives. Everything will happen tonight I have it planed out already. Everything will happen soon."  
  
End log? Y/N  
  
... Now ending log.

* * *

RK stood in Robotnik's throne room watching at Robotnik yell at a kneeling Mecha Sonic who once again failed to murder Sonic.  
  
"Why can't you kill that hedgehog you worthless piece of scrap metal!?" Robotnik screamed and Mecha hung his head lower.  
  
"I'm sorry master I will succeed next time." Mecha pleaded.  
  
RK made a face of discuss. 'How disgusting it is watching one of the greatest fighter's in the world wet itself in front of a fat man that can't even scratch him. Plus just to make it worst technically he is my brother.' RK thought.  
  
"Robo Knuckles do you have a say in this?" Eggman demanded noticing RK's look of discus.  
  
"I do." He said standing to his full height. Mecha looked over at RK and Robotnik arched a brow at him and Snively just stood next to Robotnik not wanting to get involved.  
  
"Well then speak!" Robotnik demanded.  
  
"Personally I blame you for all of Mecha's screw ups." RK stated.  
  
Snively gasped, Eggman eyes grown to the size of dinner plates and stared blankly at him, and Mecha glared at RK.  
  
"What!" Eggman screamed at the top of his lungs. His face turned red with anger and his eyes narrowed.  
  
RK just smiled and inspected his metal spikes. "Well you have to think about it. You made and built Mecha there for you also made his disadvantages and errors so his failure and successes rest's in your hands."  
  
"But I made him to be the ultimate creation someone who can kill Sonic!" Eggman argued back.  
  
"And if you did a good job he would have killed Sonic by now. If he is Sonic's Equal or better he Sonic should be dead. It seems to me that Mecha is acutely weaker than Sonic... much weaker." RK explained keeping his cool.  
  
Eggman was about to scream his head off when it hit him. RK was right it all made sense.  
  
Eggman was in deep thought so he missed when RK walked out of the room.

* * *

Mecha-Bot: 3-AKA Robot/Robo Knuckles  
  
Log entry #2  
  
"All going to plan Eggman is probably going to upgrade Mecha making him a very powerful general. When I kill Egghead Mecha will be the greatest link in my chain of command. But what to do with Snively? Now that I think of it he will prove quite useful to me. With the way Robotnik treats him I don't think that he will miss him much. I can see my empire now... Sucking up to that tub of lard for a few more days will be worth it."  
  
End Log? Y/N  
  
... Now ending log.

* * *

RK walked down the hall when a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to turn around. It was Mecha his red eyes gleaming at him.  
  
"What was that all about!?" Mecha demanded  
  
"What I was just saving your worthless but from going to the scrapheap." RK grinned evilly.  
  
"I will gladly die in Robotnik's name!" Mecha shouted  
  
"Yes but it seems that you are eager to die in Eggman's hands." RK smiled as furry shot threw Mecha. Mecha grabbed RK by the throat and glared at him his eyes becoming a blood red color.  
  
"He is your lord and master and you will **not** call him that insulting name that the enemy has placed on him!"  
  
RK chuckled at Mecha and he reached up and grabbed Mecha's arm and ripped his hand off his neck then crushed his wrist with great force. Mecha cringed in pain, silently cursing pain sensors as sparks shot out of his broken wrist that was still in RK's hand.  
  
RK made another discussed look. "Look at you! You the most pitiful thing one this planet! You worship that giant egg like he is your only key to happiness! You need to make some boundaries! You can't be bossed around all your life!"  
  
Mecha was desperately trying to free his arm but RK just squeezed harder and continued talking. "If you don't stand up and make yourself stronger you will become obsolete!" RK looked at Mecha who was still trying to pry his hand out of RK's grasp. "Look! I am stronger than you. You may be fast but without sufficient power to go with it you might as well attack with a peashooter. Stop depending your life on one man because lets face it, you haven't gotten anywhere with that plan."  
  
RK released Mecha's wrist which was now crushed metal and wires and glared at RK.  
  
"Think of what I said and you will understand." RK said and walked off.

* * *

... ... ... Activating Log... ...  
  
Log entry #1 please wait... ... ...  
  
Log scanning now taking data...  
  
Data found: Log user Mecha-Bot: 2-AKA: Robot/Mecha Sonic. Time: 1:44 P.M. Date: June 16, 2004  
  
Password:   
  
Password accepted  
  
Recording...  
  
"I thought about what my dear brother Robo Knuckles said... and it all made sense. Robotnik has been limiting my full potential. When I met with RK again he says that the reason that he won't allow me to reach my full power is because he fears me... He fears that is will get so powerful that I will take over. Can I really get that powerful? Well RK showed me that I rebelled once. With a video tape he showed me as Metal Overlord as I called myself. I became a great wolf like creature... I will research this further."  
  
End log? Y/N  
  
... Now ending log

* * *

---Flash Back---  
  
"Now Sonic you see **true** power!" Metal Overlord shouted and threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"Mecha I gave you direct orders to give the emeralds to me!" Robotnik shouted.  
  
"Silence you fool I have had enough of you barking orders to me! **Now I am in control**!"  
  
---End Flash Back---

* * *

RK walked up to Mecha who was in his room playing the Sonic Heroes movie over and over.  
  
"Interesting isn't it? Eggman teamed up with Sonic just to stop you." RK said  
  
"But Sonic is his most hated enemy." Mecha said  
  
"Yes but that proves how much Eggman fears... and hates you." Mecha just stared at the screen with shock and looked at RK.  
  
"Mecha... I am going to rebel." RK said and Mecha stood up in shock.  
  
"Rebel! Do you know what Robotnik will do to you if he catches you!?" Mecha yelled  
  
"I won't be caught I have it all planed out. But it involves you as well."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But what will I do?"  
  
"Just do what I tell you to with no questions."  
  
"Sounds like something Robotnik would say."  
  
"Yes but afterwards we can rule over Mobius as brothers in arms." RK stated and held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"  
  
Mecha was confuses at first but soon he nodded and took RK's hand and shook.  
  
"It starts tonight and don't kill Snively he may prove of use."

* * *

Mecha-Bot: 3-AKA Robot/Robo Knuckles  
  
Log entry #3  
  
"Everything is going smoother than I thought. Mecha joined the resistance and Snively has a perfect place in my kingdom... or maybe our kingdom because of Mecha and me. I have already planed how to kill Ivo Robotnik, the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix already. It is simple right in front of our old master's eyes yet he missed it. All he needs to do it to burn the Freedom Fighters precious forest in certain places with sniper cover for anyone who wants to try and put it out. And for the Chaotix is nothing more than a pact wit the Dark Legion. Combined forces with one of the most feared army on Mobius will be quite useful. Tonight Eggman's head will be my trophy."  
  
End log? Y/N  
  
... Now ending log

* * *

Espiomanic: Well what do you think? I wrote this story after getting inspired by one of my favorite authors Takato the Hedgehog story's Holding Out For a Hero. 


	2. The Pact and Attack

The Pact and Attack  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or anything that involves him.  
  
Well here's my second chapter I hope you like it.

* * *

Mecha-Bot: 3-AKA Robot/Robo Knuckles  
  
Log entry #4  
  
"It's time... Robotnik will slave us no more. I will enjoy every second of his death. I've been thinking about nothing except his blood and what will benefit our kingdom. Snively will prove useful to me. But Mecha... The thought hasn't crossed my mind. He has grown weak under Ivo's orders... Maybe it's time to bring back Metal Overlord."  
  
End log? Y/N  
  
... Now ending log

* * *

"It's time." RK said calm and quietly to Mecha. Mecha looked up at him then just nodded and followed his brother up to Robotnik's thrown room. RK quietly opened the door and walked inside where Eggman and Snively where talking about RK's loyalty.  
  
"Robo Knuckles! Just the bot I wanted to see." Eggman said with a smile.  
  
"And you are just who I wanted to see." RK said returning the smile.  
  
"I don't really care about that right now. I was just thinking that you have been acting up lately."  
  
"I noticed that to." RK's smile started to turn wicked.  
  
"First you started to disobey orders." Robotnik frowned  
  
RK started to approach the thrown.  
  
"And then you have been getting aggressive around me lately and I don't appreciate that." Robotnik continued until he noticed that RK and Mecha were approaching him.  
  
"What are you to doing?" Robotnik asked getting a little uncomfortable.  
  
"I think it's time for a new capable leader." RK started as he moved his fist to a fighting stance.  
  
"**What**!" Was all Eggman could say.

* * *

Sally was in her hut filling out forms for the Freedom Fighters when Nicole started to beep. But Nicole was ignored because Sally was so deep in concentration and muttering about getting a secretary... or a hundred.  
  
"**Hey**!" Nicole yelled and Sally jumped from her seat.  
  
"What is it Nicole?" Sally asked her computer in an angry tone as she picked it up.  
  
"New data is being transported into Robotnik's main computer." Nicole answered  
  
"What's this?"

* * *

Snively tipped furiously into the master computer. It was to all residents of Robotropolis on obeying RK and Mecha orders, and Ivo's accidental death. If you weren't a robot you would know that it wasn't an accident. He has been cut up in many places and his heart was ripped out of his chest and thrown across the room. RK promised Snively that he would let him live if he followed orders like he always did with Robotnik and Snively quickly agreed in fear. After watching Snively for a few minutes RK thought it was time to move on with the Dark Legion.  
  
"Mecha I have some business to attend to." RK said turning to his brother. "Just take some SWAT-bot's with some flame throwers and snipers and burn down Knothole Forest." RK ordered as he was about to leave the room but gave one last order. "Bring me some live ones while you're at it."

* * *

"Robotnik is dead?" Sally asked staring into Nicole's screen in disbelief.  
  
"I don't lie." Nicole stated  
  
"I know but how?"  
  
"The data is still being inserted in but it says that an experimental robot malfunctioned and saw him as an enemy."  
  
"... I have to tell the others."

* * *

RK walked up to the video COM-link after scrapping off the last of Robotnik's blood. 'This is starting to go better than planed.' He thought as he set the frequency to the Dark Legion's. "Soon Knuckles will be mine." He said to no one and activated the video COM-link. "This is Robot Knuckles of Robotropolis can anyone read me?" First there was just static, and then Kragok's face appeared on the monitor. (NOTE: This is before Kragok died.)  
  
"What do _you_ want?" Kragok asked not pleased that one of Robotnik's goons signaled him.  
  
RK wasn't too fond of the harsh tone Kragok gave him but ignored it and smiled. "I am here to bring the Dark Legion and Robotropolis into a pact." RK said getting a confused look from Kragok. Robotnik and the Dark Legion don't have a wonderful history together. They held the same goals but it was always Move it or I'll blast you to hell and back.  
  
"May I speak to Ivo?" Kragok asked thinking this is another trick from the fat man himself.  
  
RK chuckled and looked at the screen and with a pleasant tone said "Ivo won't be available for a very long time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He is dead."  
  
Kragok stared at the screen for a while then closed his eyes nodded and smiled.  
  
"Sonic finally did him in?" Kragok asked  
  
"No I killed him with my own hands."  
  
"...... So Dimitri was right."  
  
Robo Knuckles just sat there the same wicked smile on his face as Kragok thought about RK's words.  
  
"A pact you say?" Kragok asked getting a little interested.  
  
"We have similar goals you and me." RK said "We both want Angles Island to fall and Knuckles blood on our hands so why not pull ourselves together and hit them hard as a team?"  
  
Kragok nodded and thought about the offer "... I will give you're offer to Dimitri and call you back soon." Kragok said and signed off not waiting for the reply.  
  
"I'll be waiting." RK said to the black screen and walked off."

* * *

Mecha-Bot: 3-AKA Robot/Robo Knuckles  
  
Log entry #5  
  
"My offer to the Dark Legion was given and my brother is going to finally destroy that cursed forest. Finally my dream is becoming a reality. Everything is going to work out just fine. Knothole and Angle Island will be at my mercy. But Dimitri... He may be a powerful ally but also he could be a powerful threat to Robotropolis."  
  
End log Y/N  
  
... Now ending log

* * *

Mecha and a few hundred SWAT-bot's marched to Knothole Forest. Mecha was in the lead as the trees grew near. He looked around at the SWAT-bots who waited for his orders and couldn't help but smile. 'This is it.' he thought 'This is the day when Knothole hidden base is discovered... and destroyed.' Mecha turned to the army. "Attack!"

* * *

"So Eggman's dead?" Sonic asked Sally.  
  
Sally just nodded. The fact that she mentioned that Mecha and RK took over Robotropolis took the excitement from Robotnik's death. Sally was in front of a group which made up of Sonic, Bunny, Antoine,  
  
"Iz zis really zat bad?" Antoine asked "Iz Mecha and RK really zat powerful?"  
  
Sonic nodded "Mecha is the perfect killing machine and RK... Well he is full of surprises we don't know what that crazy red robot will do next."  
  
Sally opened her mouth to say something but Tails busted threw the door before she could make a sound.  
  
"Aunt Sally!" Tails yelled his face was white with fear.  
  
"Tails? What is it?" Sally asked  
  
"Groups of SWAT-bot's are burning down Knothole forest!"  
  
"**What**!" Everyone yelled at the same time and ran out of the hut.  
  
Sonic was the first to jump out of the stump right into a thick black smoke.

* * *

"Burn it all!" Mecha yelled as a large group of SWAT-bot's marched threw the forest fire shooting in all directions with a second group with long range tactical snipers shooting at anything that has a heart beat.  
  
'Where are you Sonic?' Mecha thought 'you won't let this happen much longer. Sooner or later you'll play hero.'

* * *

"Sugah-hog are you **crazy**!?" Bunny asked restraining Sonic who was trying to charge the whole army.  
  
"Bunny let go! We can't let them do this!" Sonic yelled  
  
Sally looked at her blue boyfriend and frowned "Sonic I hate this as much as you do. But we need to escape we can't take on the whole army there must be at least three hundred thousand of them. Plus Mecha is in there and that doesn't help us much."  
  
"But Sally." Sonic started but Sally interrupted him.  
  
"No buts Sonic we need to get out of here!"  
  
"... All right."

* * *

Mecha was looking around furiously for his arch enemy. Head swinging side to side in an almost fluent motion. But the blue blur never showed and that got him furious. Usually he would just us his heat sensors but with a forest fire all around that wouldn't be much help.  
  
"Where are you!?" He yelled his red eyes glowing brighter than the fires in rage.  
  
The SWAT-Bot's where killing every stray Freedom Fighter that comes there way with a quick bullet to the head or a slow burn of flesh. Screams filled the air as there blood stained the ground and trees... Knothole was found.  
  
"Sir!" an Ultra-bot said to Mecha.  
  
"Speak." Mecha ordered  
  
"We found a tree stump that had a secret passage underneath. With further inspections we found that it was the Freedom Fighters main base."  
  
Mecha smiled at the new info that was given to him. 'Maybe Sonic is making a last stand down there.' He thought before looking at the Ultra-bot. "Lead the way."

* * *

Mecha jumped down the hole into Knothole SWAT-bot's following. With the robot's blocking the only way out the last Freedom Fighters grabbed there weapons and made a heroic... yet very painful last stand. Knothole was destroyed very quickly and mercilessly.

* * *

**Battle info**  
  
Knothole Freedom Fighters: 3,487 After Battle Survivors: 48 Prisoners: 37 Main target prisoners: 0 Main Targets: 1: Sonic Hedgehog (Escaped) 2: Sally Acorn (Escaped) 3: Rotor Walrus (Escaped) 4: Antoine D' Coolette (Escaped) 5: Rotor Walrus (Escaped) 6: Bunny Rabbot (Escaped) 7: Tails Prowers (Escaped) 8: Geoffrey St. John (Escaped)  
  
Robotropolis SWAT-bot's: 325,000 After Battle Survivors: 324,954 Leaders: 1: Metal Sonic (Undamaged)

* * *

Sonic walked threw some of the remanding trees a frown on his face. He has just lost his home. It was something worth fighting for and he just left letting anyone who was still in Knothole die. Bunny must have noticed his look because she sighed and said "Look Sugah-hog I wanted to fight as much as you did but there was just too many!"  
  
"I know but I should have at least tried!" Sonic protested.  
  
"Sonic vee feel az bad as you but vee couldn't do anything to help." Antoine said in a sad tone  
  
"I know but they where all depending on me to help."  
  
Sally looked at sonic with a sad expression "Sonic we are all doing are best to help. Deep down I always wondered when Robotnik would find Knothole... or one of his followers. But don't beat yourself up over something that would have gotten you killed. You are strong but you can't take on an army head on."  
  
Sonic looked up at Sally and nodded "I guess your right." He said  
  
"All right then with all of tha' owda the way where we heading?" Geoffrey asked  
  
"Sally looked up at the sky and replied "Angle Island." 


	3. United we stand

United we stand

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or anything bla, bla, **bla**.

-----

The few remaining Freedom Fighters walked towards Angel Island's teleporter. It's been a day since the incident but it was still on everyone's mind. Everyone was silently thinking about the battle Knothole, everyone who died, Mecha, and… RK.

_'**Damn** him!_ Sonic thought to himself _'So many people died because of that stupid robot! I could have helped… I could have saved them. They would be alive if it wasn't for me being a cowered. Damn you RK you're worst then old Egghead… you are much worse.'_

The FF walked for at least another hour before reaching the teleporter.

Sally looked up to the sky and saw the magical island flying in the air untouched by all land and chaos. "Well there it is." She said just above a whisper. "Let's just hope that Knuckles is in a good mood today."

-----

_Flying in the air untouched by all land and chaos… Sally thoughts echo… but if Knuckles herd her he'd say **"**_**My ass!"**

An explosion sounded near Echidnaopolis just missing a car diverting all eyes to the near by forest where the blast came from. Soon the entire city was in chaos people running as far away as they can from the explosion. One group in particular belonged to Knuckles and the Chaotix. Immediately the all sprang up and ran straight towards the forest trying there best to avoid the panicked crowd.

"Jeez can't you people get out of our way!" Vector yelled as citizens trampled over each other trying to get to safety.

"**Oww!**" Espio yelled as an Echidna stomped on his tail. Espio immediately jumped on a building and started to walk on the wall escaping the mob completely.

"Hey that cheating!" Vector yelled

Espio sighed "Well Vector I didn't know that getting trampled by a city was a game." He said sarcastically not even looking at the crocodile.

Vector just growled at the response then something else caught his attention. "Yo where's Mighty?"

"Well if you know Mighty he's probably one step ahead of us." Julie-Su said.

-----

(Note: If you don't know who anyone is look online at It has all the info you need about the charters I'm using." Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic HQ.)

Mighty was indeed ahead. In fact he was already in the forest, running pass the trees as fast as he could hoping that he could stop what ever made that explosion before some one gets hurt. He jumped over a fallen log and stopped to catch his breath and find where he should look next. That was of course before her herd two distinct voices.

"For the last time we should first destroy the Hidden Palace!" A mechanized voice shouted

"No you fool we must take down Haven!" A very distinct and familiar voice boomed back

Mighty peeked from behind a tree to see RK and Kragok behind the controls of a giant ray gun and an also giant battle ship parked near by it. First he was terrified at the sight of the two of the most dangerous beings at the same time but something got his attention. It wasn't the few SWAT-bots and Dark Legion members there watching there leaders. But them watching there leaders fight over the gun's manual aiming control stick like they where only three years old.

"For the last time the **Hidden****Palace****!**" Barked RK throwing his robotic arms out and grabbing the control stick which forced the gun to stray left.

"Look dip shit the Brotherhood would get in our way and stop us easily. We need to take them out **now!**" Kragok argued back also grabbing the control stick only forcing it to go back right.

"You moron! The Hidden Palace is where the Master Emerald is and if we destroy the palace **then **we can take the emerald and the Brotherhood would loose there power!" [the gun turned left]

"The Brotherhood would pull threw they always do!" [the gun turned right]

"Do not tempt me into killing you because I would do it without hesitation." [left]

"Trust me this is for the best." [right]

"No because of you're stupidity we shot an energy blast in a crowded street and we don't have time to argue before my copy shows up!" [left]

[Right] "For the last time that was a mistake because **you** wouldn't let go of the damn control stick."

[left] "Oh so it's my fault that you're a dum ass! Look, do you know how hard it is to air lift a giant ray of destruction and secretly fly it on an island, **then** drop it in a stinking gap in a forest!? Because let me tell you it isn't easy! So with that said let me tell you something else. This is my ray and if I wanted to I would but you in the barrel and use your worthless ass as a shell."

[Right] "Ooh so threatening! Look you worthless piece of shit! I don't fear you or your petty threats so why don't you go stand over there while do what's best?"

[left, and doesn't let go of the control stick] "I won't leave because that idea of yours isn't what best!"

"Let go of the controls!"

RK smiled "Make me."

Kragok glared at him the he two smiled, and soon he was chuckling. "Oh I see you won't let go because Robotnik didn't make you a control **stick** of your own." Kragok finished and laughed.

"**I had enough of your insults!** **Now you die!**" RK yelled jumping ok Kragok as the dynamic duo fell off the control platform and started throwing punches at each other.

Mighty saw the fight and his only window of opportunity. But there were too many SWAT-bots and DL grunts around, for once in his life he wished Espio was here.

And his wish was granted. "Hey… Mighty…" A whispering voice came.

The armadillo turned to see Knuckles and the rest of the Chaotix and couldn't help but smile.

Knuckles and the rest walked up to see the show as Mighty explained the entire mess. Once he finished he turned to the teenage chameleon.

"And Espio is the only one that can get there without being seen."

Espio nodded and looked at Knuckles. "Shall I?" the teen asked and Knuckles also nodded.

"Go for it." He said and with that Espio disappeared with a gust of wind blowing a few leafs around.

"And be careful" Charmy added hoping that the invisible ninja herd him.

-----

RK and Kragok were rolling around on the ground each trying to rip one of the others limbs off while the SWAT-bots and the Dark Legion grunts just watched.

RK kicked his foot in Kragok's stomach and bucked him off into a near by tree. Then he dived at the cyborg Echidna in hopes of finishing him off but Kragok threw his robotic arm out at the last second and grabbed RK's metal muzzle. He stood up quickly with RK's nose still in his hand and threw him up in the air, once RK started to descend Kragok jumped kicked him in the chest making the red robot fly a few feet. But RK got up in a alarming speed and activated his thrusters which boosted his speed and in a blink of a eye he had both of his fist clamped together and smashed it into Kragok's chest, but Kragok also threw his arm out again and connected it to RK's forehead at the exact same time. They both flew back and landed on there back in the ground staring at the sky.

-----

Espio jumped onto the ray still camouflage with his surroundings. He looked over all of the controls and each one of the labeled buttons with out making a sound.

_"Let see."_ He thought typing furiously at the controls with an invisible grin on his face.

-----

Kragok was on his feet first. He ran and jumped on RK then started to stomp on his chest with both feet one after another almost in a river dance motion. RK quickly grabbed both of Kragok's feet on in each hand then he drew his hands back making Kragok fall face first then RK jumped up and thrust his hands forward smashing Kragok down in the ground. RK repeated this three times before Kragok finally got his right foot free and used it to repeatedly kick RK in the face.

The battle would have lasted longer but two figures steeped out from behind the trees.

"What the hell are you doing!" a female voice yelled.

The two was no other than Lien-Da/Kommissar and Mecha Sonic.

Kragok was bleeding in many places and even lost a tooth or two. One of his three metal claws where missing and some of the plating had fell off showing all of the wires inside his arm, plus he was still being hanged by his left foot in RK's grasp.

While RK had dents all over his face and a few on his chest where Kragok decided to do a river stomp dance. His left eye had spider web cracks which indicated that it was broken and he also had his muzzle bent down by Kragok's mechanical claws.

RK sighed and let go of Kragok which ended up with him falling on his head.

RK smiled "Just disciplining this mutt of yours." He said getting a killer glare from Kragok.

Lien-Da rolled her eyes "Just blow up Haven already!" She said

Kragok wore a proud smile and looked at RK.

RK just shrugged. "If you think that's best." He said giving a wicked grin to Kragok whose smile just melted. But before anything else could happen the ray fired.

Not hat Haven nor at the Hidden Palace but at the battle ship that carried the ray to the island. The ship exploited incinerating any SWAT-bots and Dark Legion grunts that was near it. The shock was so great that the ball of fire also reached the ray gun melting the barley of the gun instantly. Unfortunately the blast also knocked a certain ninja off of the platform.

Espio flew of and landed on his back, but the unfortunate thing was that this caught him by surprise so he lost his camouflage. RK, Kragok, Mecha, and Lien-Da just stared at Espio as he just stared back.

Espio scratched the back of his head and chuckled "Umm… wasn't me." He said everyone looking at him with hateful eyes.

Lien-Da was the first to react taking out her pistol and firing three shots. But the shots where quick drawn and sloppy so Espio dogged them with ease. Kragok charged Espio but was tackled by the side by Knuckles who just jumped out of the trees with the rest of the group. Vector, Charmy, and Julie Su went after Lien-Da while Mighty fought Mecha one on one.

Lien-Da and a large group of grunts razed there weapons towards the three and unleashed a wave of lasers. Vector immediately snatched his headphones and cranked the volume to full blast which shot a sonic boom and scattered the grunts and Lien-Da. Charmy flew up and stabbed two DL grunts injecting his paralyzing poison into them. Lien-Da jumped up and uppercuts Vector under his chin making the large reptile go flying. Julie-Su took out her pistol as well as Lien-Da. They both fired at the same time and both bullets knocked the gun out of the others hand. First they just stared at each other until Lien-Da razed her fist and motion her to attack her. Julie-Su ran up and threw a punch at Lien-Da but she quickly ducked under it. Lien-Da then threw a punch of her own but Julie-Su grabbed her arm and kicked her in the armpit. Lien-Da let out a surprise shriek before gritting her teeth and jump kick Julie-Su in the face.

-----

Kragok quickly jumped up once he and Knuckles hit the ground. Knuckles also jumped up and smiled when he saw Kragok's current condition.

"Look's like RK did a number on you." He said while grinning

"I did an equal amount of damage on him as well, and I'm still in a good enough condition to defeat you!"

Knuckles chuckled at the remark "You would have said that even if you had one arm and was blind."

"Shut up!" Kragok yelled as he jumped at Knuckles his mechanical arm drawn back. Knuckles jumped away and Kragok slammed his fist into the earth making a small creator where his fist made contact with the earth.

"So slow." Knuckles said as he put his fist in a fighting position. Kragok also razed his fist up and stared at Knuckles his robotic eye shining a blood red color.

Knuckles was the first to act, he sprinted at Kragok and threw a powerful spiked punch at him. Kragok rolled to the left and smiled, and then he shot his robotic fist once again at Knuckles. Knuckles razed his left fist and deflected Kragok and with the other he delivered a powerful left-hook making Kragok go flying a few feet.

Kragok cursed to himself and was about to get up before something caught his eye. A metal item was near his flesh hand so he quickly snatched it before Knuckles could see. It was his missing robotic talon that was supposes to be attached to his robotic arm before RK knocked it off. He quickly hid it behind his cloak and got up again. He once more threw a punch at Knuckles which the guardian easily grabbed. But Kragok was expecting this. He quickly took out the talon and drew it deeply into Knuckles arm. Knuckles let out a shocked and painful scream as Kragok dragged the talon down his arm forcing a large cut on his arm.

-----

Mighty was in quite the predicament. He had a large tree in his hand and was swinging it back and forth knocking every SWAT-bot that came close. But he wasn't aiming at the SWAT-bots he was aiming for Mecha. Mecha was either jumping, ducking, or even out running the tree and was gaining on Mighty quickly. Finally the frustrated armadillo just threw the tree at the blue robot which Mecha easily ducked under the tree and zoomed over to Mighty, But he was expecting and jumped to the side while holding out his arm. Mecha plowed right into Mighty muscular arm and flipped over three times before hitting a tree. But this didn't even slow him down as he jumped of and charged Mighty witch took the armadillo by surprise.

Mecha slammed his fist into Mighty's stomach causing him to double over in pain. Then Mecha grabbed the back of Mighty's head and kneed him in the face. After being kneed three to four times Mighty threw his head up which made Mecha loose his grip and then Mighty brought both of his fist into Mecha's head. Then he lifted the robot over his head and brought him down on a large rock that was near bye. But Mecha quickly activated his main thrusters and flew at top speed threw the forest dragging an unfortunate armadillo along with him. But soon Mecha came to an immediate halt throwing Mighty straight into a tree.

-----

Espio was about to go to Mighty's aid but an arm grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to turn around. It was RK… before Espio could do anything RK grabbed his muzzle and dragged him away from the sight of his friends.

-----

Vector jumped from side to side as the SWAT-bots tried to shoot him. He jumped in the air and power-drive one of the bots head forcing it into its neck. Then he grabbed the blaster and shot another in the chest twice and the head once. After the bot exploded he swung it by its barrel and smashed another on the side of the head. He threw the gun away and decided it was time to finish off the rest. So he took a deep breath and started to blow a bubble. The huge bubble disconnected from his mouth and flew towards the SWAT-bots and once it got close enough it exploded like a bomb destroying the rest of RK precious minions.

-----

Charmy hummed to him self as he flew passed an onslaught of lasers. The Dark Legion grunts where firing rapidly at the little bumble bee like their was no tomorrow because if they miss there wouldn't be. But it is hard to his a target that is so small so they always missed. Charmy flew up to one and pointed his stinger at him. Then he shot out of the sky like a spear hand hit the grunt in the shoulder. The minion dropped to the floor instantly paralyzed. Soon he flew to the second victim and stabbed him in the chest. The poison had the same effect.

-----

Julie-Su was knocked back by the kick and was now bleeding from the mouth. She knew Lien-Da combat training and then she remembered something.

--Flash Back—

Espio and Julie-Ju was in what looked to be a Japanese training dojo. In front of Julie-Su was a training dummy in a shape of an Echidna.

Espio was lessoning to Julie-Su as she explained her half sister Lien-Da. Espio nodded a few times then stood up and led Julie-Su over to the dummy.

"This is something that I never told anyone but I've never had parents…" He started positioning in front of the dummy. "…My entire life I've been razed by a small clan of ninjas that shared there secrets and combat techniques with me." He said looking at Julie-Su. "I'm willing to share one technique with you."

Julie-Su nodded a little excised in learning a special technique.

"First of all." Espio said reading Julie's excitement. "This technique isn't something you can go around bragging about. You can only use it in a fight or an emergency."

Julie nodded as he raised his hands into his fighting stance. Then he quickly lashed out his hand and with two fingers he pressed a certain spot on the upper part of the dummies arm. As soon as he hit the spot a buzzer went off.

Julie-Su just stared. "That's it?" She asked rather surprised that the attack was just a push of a finger. Espio nodded

"That's a pressure point that if pressed hard enough will numb the arm and make it so it is unusable." He said and the excitement leaped into Julie-Su once again.

---End Flash Back---

_'Good thing Espio been training me in moving targets.'_ She thought as she studied Lien-Da.

Lien-Da lunged at her but Julie-Su jumped to the left. Lien-Da stopped and lunged again and once more Julie-Su jumped to the left. Lien-Da stopped and turned around with her fist out swinging at Julie-Su once again but Julie ducked under it.

Then when Lien-Da threw another punch with her left hand Julie jumped to the right and stabbed two fingers into Lien-Da's arm. Lien-Da gasped in surprise as her arm went dead and stared at Julie.

"How?" She asked plain and simple

"I have one heck of a new good teacher." Julie–Su said and uppercuts Lien-Da in the air.

-----

Knuckles cringed as Kragok yanked his talon from Knuckles arm now with a long slash from the shoulder down to the elbow. Blood started to poor out as Knuckles forced himself to stay calm and not call for help.

"No matte." Knuckles said with a snarl "I can still whip you with one arm." And with that he slugged Kragok on the cheek with his good arm. Before Kragok could get up Knuckles was there. He kicked the talon out of his hand and grabbed him by the throat and threw him into a nearby tree.

"Lights out." He muttered.

-----

Espio struggled to get a breath of air. He kicked ferociously at RK who was crushing the chameleon's neck in his hand. Espio struggled looking at the red robot. RK was totally fixed up due to an automatic repair system that was implanted in him by Ivo Robotnik. All of the dents where gone and even the cracked eye was fixed the cracks nowhere to be found. RK tightened his grip and slammed his two metal claws into Espio's stomach. Espio wanted to scream but couldn't do a thing. Soon his vision was beginning to blur until another blur appeared but this one was blue.

"**You!**" Sonic screamed as he jumped onto RK as a spinning blue disk. RK was taken by surprise by the attack and dropped Espio. As soon as Espio hit the ground and took three extremely deep breaths before passing out due to blood lost. Sonic attacked RK furiously hit after hit after hit and wouldn't slow down. The only thing wrong was that RK was blocking each attack.

RK laughed when Sonic hit the ground. "So tell me…" RK said "How many survived the attack of Knothole?"

Sonic lost it again and speed right at him. RK jumped back and held out his foot tripping our now psychotic hero. But Sonic didn't stay down long and jumped at RK once again but this time RK grabbed the hedgehog by his shoulder and threw him next to Espio.

"The Chameleons needs metical attention fast." RK said "So you can come after me or save a life… Like you where spots to do back at Knothole." And with that the red robot ran off.

Sonic was about to run after him until he noticed Espio's current condition.

"Damn you!" he yelled at Espio as he grabbed him.

-----

RK ran back into the opening where the battle royal was happening. He turned his sound monitor which was like an ear to the east and heard sirens. Dozen of them coming closer by the second.

"Ok boys time to retreat!" He yelled. "We lost the weapon and the element of surprise. **Lets get out of here**!" and with that everyone grabbed a fallen partner and ran off. Three DL grunts in particular grabbed Kragok while shooting at Knuckles making sure that he didn't get to close. And when everyone was salvage they all retreated into the forest both Robotropolis and DL alike.

"Let them go." Knuckles growled. "Where in no condition to chase them down." He finished as a dozen police cars popped out from behind the trees followed by a few ambulances.

Remington stepped out of his car and walked over to Knuckles.

"Mr. Guardian are you ok?" Remington asked looking at the large slash on hi arm.

"Yeah I'm fine." Knuckles said then turned towards his companions. "Is everyone ok?" He asked

Everyone nodded until Vector spoke up. "Yo where's Esp?"

Everyone's eyes nearly bulged out of there heads.

"It's ok." Sonic said walking out from behind the trees with Espio in his arms. "He's not captured but he is in bad shape. That monster RK got his hands on him."

"Espio!" Knuckles yelled grabbing the chameleon from Sonic and bringing him to an ambulance.

A few minutes later and Espio was loaded into the car and rushed to the ambulance.

Knuckles turned to Sonic "Well what are you doing here?" He asked.

Sonic sighed "Sally and the others are waiting for you at a diner in Echidnaopolis we will explain there."

-----

Woot! Oh yea I rock another chapter baby! R&R.


	4. The Rise and the Fall

The Rise and the Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

(Note: If you would like my to add a part in this story like romance between Sonic&Sally, Shadow&Amy,

Knuckles&Julie-Su Espio&Vector ect, ect, ect [Note: I wont make this story have a lemon.] You do not only need to choose just one can vote on all the match up's that you need. All you need to do is write a review about what you want if it is romance, death, angst, or even a battle seen your imagination in my words (Or you can write it in your own fanfic.)

Maybe I'll even put in more character parts but I'll rarely put in fan charters but I will only if I like them and you have a good description and past history. Plus if there related to someone you must make a background story on why they haven't seen each other.

For example say Shadow had a sister who was cryogenically frozen and hidden on ARK. But after the fight with the

Bio-lizard the pod was shaken and activated her revival bla, bla, bla. Or if you just want to see more of Julie-Su, Espio, Sonic ect, ect, ect it is all just a review away.)

PS: I got rid of Old Friends and Enemies because I'm going to add something like that to this story. So I don't want to sound like a broken record.

-----

The Chaotix and the last of the Freedom Fighters both sat in a cheap café in Echidnaopolis while Sally explained the whole mess that RK caused. The Chaotix stared wide eyed at the story which took there mind off of Espio while he is hospitalized. There was a long silence in the entire café. Sonic looked around to see everyone staring at them.

_'God hasn't anyone ever herd of privacy?'_ He thought.

Knuckles must have noticed the same thing because he stood and said. "Let's go to a more privet location." And walked out the door with the Chaotix following close behind.

-----

Sonic was relaxing in a large field outside of Echidnaopolis. It's been two months since Knuckles and the Freedom Fighters joined forces.

Geoffrey even got his old gang back together the King Acorn's Secret Service or what Vector calls them A.S.S. Everyone gets a chuckle out of it. Espio was let out of the hospital a week ago and he is up and running. We even hold races agents each other. So far the score it Freedom Fighters: 5 Chaotix: 2.__

_'I hate to admit it' _Sonic thought_ 'but with more training that chameleon might be as fast as me by the time he's 18.' _Sonic sighed and looked up at the sky _'But know one has forgotten about RK… especially me.'_

Knuckles have been prepping the Island for another attack and Remington is sending his police force all over the city and some doing off city boundary patrols.

Tails is trying to improve the Tornado so he could add more weaponry which is a great idea might I add. 

Mighty is working out harder than usual instead of bench pressing the regular three-thousand he is doing

three-thousand-five-hundred to try to improve his strength.

Vector being the happy go luckily type is walking around the city with his music blasting his eardrums.

Charmy is flying around flowers as usule doing something or other… I wonder if he could make honey.

Sally is in constant contact with the other Freedom Fighters asking if they saw anything or warning them of the new threat.

Antoine well he made the biggest change. He isn't a coward anymore, after witnessing so many friends' deaths he now refuses to back down from battle. He and Espio became best buds as well. Maybe because they are the most honorable fighters on all of Mobius.

Bunny is still the rabbot that we know and love. She isn't up to much but Antoine and she is now an item.

Geoffrey, Wombat-Stu, and Hershey are back in business and are taking orders from both Sally and Knuckles.

Heavy and Bomb are back due to Rotor, Tails, and Nichole broke them down and built them back up. Nicole hacked into Robotnik's old data file and pulled up the blue prints. Once they where finished the Acorn Secret Service was back up except for Valdez… But that will change.

-----

In a dark area where the ruins of Knothole we see RK, Mecha and a huge dark figure in the shadows.

"This is quit an offer you're offering me." The large shadow says.

"Well you're just what where looking for. I've herd of you thousands of times and how you where trapped in the Master Emerald."

The dark figure nodded slowly. "But why trust me?" It asked "If you herd of me then you herd of my treachery… Why take that chance?"

RK smiled at the remark. "Remember this because I'll only say it once." The red robot said grabbing the attention of the giant figure "No matter how good you are there is always someone better." And with that he turned to Mecha "Give it to me." He said and Mecha nodded.

RK grabbed a long object from Mecha's hands and held it to the figure. "It's your choice now… take it or leave it."

The figure grabbed a hilt of the sword. It is the Sword of Acorns. "Where did you get this?"

"This was in Princess Sally's room. And by the looks of it she used it a few times." RK said and held out his hand.

"Are you in Mammoth Mogul?" RK asked.

Mammoth Mogul looked at the sword then smiled and grabbed RK's hand. "I swear my allegiance to you."

"That's good… We just need a few more members. Some will come more willing than others." He said and walked off with his two teammates following.

RK's force was growing rapidly. So far he had Himself, Mecha, Mogul, Kragok, Dimitri, Lien-Da, and Snively. Everyone of course freaked out when Mogul walked in the room and it took an hour and a half to calm them down.

"Ok now that the panic is over can we please welcome are new member Mogul." RK said getting petrified stares from everyone.

After a minute of silence RK looked annoyed "OK that will do… Snively what news do you have?"

Snively's eye contact quickly switched back to RK and he stuttered. W-w-well two robotized solders are starting to act up."

RK looked at the human. "Which ones?" He asked

"W-well it is Valdez and Liza sir." Snively said pointing at two robots standing in a corner.

RK smiled at the sight. "This is good… we can kill two birds with one stone." He turned to Snively "Good work now prep the robotize chamber I'm inviting a guest over."

-----

It was midnight on Angle Island as Espio walked threw the park. He sighed as he carried a sad thought about his life.

He just sat there for at least thirty minutes until he heard that horrifying voice.

"Espio… just the man I wanted to see." RK said

Espio turned around and razed his arms into a fighting position until he saw two certain friends.

"Valdez… Liza?" Espio stuttered to see the three robots all in one.

"Espio…" RK said "I have a deal to make with you."

Espio stood up slowly and glared at RK.

"I must admit… Although Valdez and Liza are chameleons they aren't what I'm looking for." RK said walking to the purple ninja.

"So I'm willing to make a trade."

Espio's eyes popped open as he stared at RK. "You want me?" Espio whispered because he couldn't find his voice.

RK nodded "You're freedom for theirs."

Espio took a step back. "No I-I can't!" He yelled

RK nodded a few times then turned to the robotized chameleons. "Liza!" RK yelled as the pink chameleon stood in attention. "Prepare to self destruct!" RK said.

Espio was horrified at RK. "No!" He yelled.

RK turned back to Espio and smiled. "I will de-robotize them if you agree to come with me."

Espio looked down for a few seconds then fell to his knees and hit the dirt.

RK knelt down and looked square in the eye. This is you're last chance… join me.

Espio nodded slowly and squeezed his eyes shut blocking the tears that where trying to force there way out.

RK stood up and walked over to Valdez and Liza. "Liza, Valdez as soon as my ship gets out of view de-robotize you're self's with this." RK said handing them each a small portable de-robotizer. "Oh and remember that both of these are only good for one robotized mobian so don't go trigger happy."

And with that he opened a hidden compartment on his arm and pressed a few buttons. "Ok Lien-Da we got him come pick us up."

A few moments went buy until a small DL disk flew up to the group. RK got on and turned to Espio. "Well lest go."

Espio nodded and climbed abroad the disk. He watched Valdez and Liza for a long while until the island was just a speck on the horizon.

-----

Valdez and Liza stood there until the ship was long gone. Then they both grabbed there de-robotizers and pointed it to there chests…

-----

The next morning was a hard one for Valdez to wake up yet he pulled threw and opened one eye. He suddenly popped both eyes opened and jumped up into a sitting position. He looked around the room. White walls with a white ceiling and floor. He glanced at his hands… they where scales… not a bit of metal on them. He scrambled out of bed and stared at a mirror in his room. A normal blue chameleon stared back… He was free!

The door burst open as Geoffrey and the others busted in. Everyone stopped as they saw Valdez and he just froze and stared back.

"Valdez?" Hershey asked disbelieving here eyes.

Valdez looked around there was another moment of silence before everyone jumped Valdez with joy. Thousands of questions poured in at once as the blue chameleon stuttered and tried to answer them.

Then one question hit him like a ton of bricks. "Wait where's Espio?"

"Oh God." Valdez said as the memories came back."

----------

WHOOT I MADE ANOTHER! R&R and don't forget to read the note at the top. IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!   
  



End file.
